


Two Skeletons and a Human Walk into an Alternate Universe

by NekoOverlord26



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cannibalism, F/M, Female Reader, Reader has healing magic, Reader is a mage, reader is from the horrortale universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOverlord26/pseuds/NekoOverlord26
Summary: (And the human said: “Hey this beats the alternative!”)Who knew hiking in the middle of the night would lead you to fall into the world of monsters?As a human you had to struggle to survive in the cruel world of Horrortale. Luckily you aren’t alone, you managed to befriend a pair of skeletons.You never thought that one day you would be standing in a room full of alternate versions of the skeletons you’ve come to think of as family.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	Two Skeletons and a Human Walk into an Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE ALPHA TIMELINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743544) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance, the first few chapters may be a little too similar to The Alpha Timeline, but I promise it’s just introduction chapters and the others will be different. I hope you give this fanfic a chance.

You awake to a loud voice you’ve never heard before. You were too disoriented to be surprised the voice belonged to a skeleton. A really tall skeleton too, taller than anyone you’ve ever seen, with small eye sockets and crooked, mismatched teeth. 

“OH NO, HUMAN. WITH THAT INJURED LEG YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN ANY OF MY PUZZLES!”

Injured? Oh right, you fell. Your body was too numb for you to even notice the pain in your leg. Turns out taking a walk down a mountain trail you barely knew in the middle of the night is a pretty bad idea, who would’ve thought?

“DON'T FRET, I HAVE A SOLUTION! I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE AND HEAL YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!”

He scooped you up in surprisingly warm arms for a skeleton. You fall back asleep, feeling oddly safe.

~~~

Turns out you fell into a cave full of monsters, trapped underground by a magical barrier put up by human mages years ago. One day, seven years ago, the CORE, the thing powering the Underground, broke and food supplies ran low. Monsters have run out of hope and many have resorted to eating humans to survive.

There was a very real possibility that you would have been killed and eaten that day, luckily the first one to spot you was a skeleton monster named Papyrus. He had taken you to his home in order to heal your leg, saying his puzzles wouldn’t be fair if you couldn’t walk. 

By the time you were actually able to stand on your leg you and Papyrus became friends. You became so close he even gave you extra hints on how to beat his puzzles. Somehow you passed through them mostly unharmed, impressing Papyrus’s older brother, Sans enough to let you live with them, per Papyrus’s request. Although it took over a year, you and Sans have managed to become close friends too. 

You’ve been in the underground for about five years now and those two skeletons are your family now. You want nothing more than to see them happy, for them to be able to get to the surface, see the sky, not have to be scared of starving. There isn’t much you could do about that, unless you were able to scrounge up seven human SOULs, but that was very unlikely.

~~~

There were fingers in your hair? Well that woke you up.

“Sans?” Said skeleton was crouched down in front of the couch you were sleeping on, fingers or phalanges? whatever they were called, running through your hair.

“paps is waitin’ for ya outside.” Sans had a hole in the left side of his skull (which he got in what you started calling “The Incident”) and a bright red eye on the same side. Though he wasn’t nearly the same height as Papyrus, he still towered over you.

“Has he been waiting long?” Papyrus was quite punctual, he liked to stick to his daily routine.

“no.” He just kept petting your hair, skeletons seem to have a weird fascination with it.

“How long have you been petting my hair?” You didn’t mind, just curious.

“awhile.” So, since Papyrus had asked him to wake you up while he checked the puzzles.

“I don’t want to keep Papy waiting.” You sit up, forcing Sans to take his hand out of your hair. You stand up and grab the jacket Sans had given you, a blue zip up hoodie that stopped fitting him a few years back due to his… unstable magic. You believe his exact words when he handed it to you were “wouldn’t want my emergency rations to get a freezer burn.” You had laughed at the irony.

“see ya, fresh meat.” You smile at the stupid nickname.

“See ya, butcher.” You open the front door and head out into the cold.

~~~

The path you walked everyday took you to Snowdin, the small town Sans and Papyrus lived by. You were always quiet while passing through so as to not alert anyone feeling particularly hungry that day to your location. Further down that path led to where Papyrus set up his puzzles. The both of one stopped next to a couple of the puzzles closer to town. 

“Y/N! I HAD A FUN IDEA FOR A NEW PUZZLE! AFTER WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD HELP ME PLAN IT OUT!” He spoke a little quieter than usual, you were still close to town.

“Sounds like fun, Papy.” 

Your first few months underground were torture, you were stuck in the skelebros’ house with nothing to do but sleep and clean. After reorganizing Papyrus’s bookshelf for the fifteenth time you finally asked about leaving the house. Now everyday after Papyrus left to check his puzzles he would come back to the house and you would recalibrate them together. 

“Find anything today?”

“NOT YET, BUT THERE ARE A FEW PUZZLES I HAD MISSED SO WE MIGHT STILL FIND SOMETHING!” 

“Hopefully.” You tried to hide the pessimism in your voice by looking around for, well Papyrus called them puzzles, but most of them were more like traps. “Ow!” Like this bear trap you managed to step on.

“Y/N ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Yeah, Paps I’m fine, but, uh, can you help me? I stepped in a bear trap... again.” It’s strange how someone with no muscles could be so strong, but, after dispelling the blue magic keeping you stuck in the trap, Papyrus had no trouble unhooking the trap from your leg. You thanked him.

“PLEASE BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!”

“I am careful! I swear you keep moving it everytime I memorize where it is!” You smiled, you even got Papyrus to chuckle at your jest.

You leaned down to check on your ankle, you pressed a hand to it, willing green magic to heal the injury. The only sign of your carelessness was the blood that had fallen in the snow. Sans had once tried to explain his theories on why you even had green magic, but you just decided to not question it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

After all of the puzzles had been recalibrated the both of you started heading home, Papyrus excitedly telling you about his new puzzle idea. By the time you reached Snowdin you both ran out things to say and your mind started to wander. It’s already been a week since you last caught anything and you’re starting to get worried. One look at Papyrus’s face tells you he’s thinking the same thing.

“Hey, Papy. Do you want to watch one of Mettaton's movies after..” you had to stop yourself, you almost said ‘after dinner’, “after Sans gets home?” His smile was worth the torture you would be willing puting yourself into. You didn’t _hate_ Mettaton’s movies, you were just tired of rewatching the same movies so many times.   
  


~~~

“Sans, Welcome Home! Y/n And I Were Planning On Watching A Movie, Care To Join Us?” You were glad that Papyrus remembered to use his inside voice.

“can’t, paps, i’m busy. only came to drop this off.” He held up the dead rabbit hanging loosely in his hand. 

“Oh A Rabbit! We Might Have Enough Ingredients for Stew! I’ll Start Preparing Dinner!” Although he practically ran to the kitchen he hesitated in the doorway. “You Will Be Back For Dinner, Won’t You Sans?”

“we’ll see. i’ll be out back if you need me.” Papyrus bid Sans farewell with barely concealed disappointment and worry. 

Papyrus has been worried about Sans for a while now. Actually you were too.

“Hey, Papy, I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check on Sans.” Luckily Papyrus was distracted enough that he forgot you’re not actually allowed to go outside by yourself. 

You knocked before entering, surprised Sans didn’t lock the door. Sans turned to acknowledge your presence before turning back to the large machine in the corner of the room. There were papers scattered all over the floor, most of them written in a perfect copy of one of those weird fonts that replaced all the letters with weird symbols. 

“Trying to fix that machine again?” You slowly walked to stand next to Sans.

“yep.” He continued fiddling with some wires and stuff. You sat down next to him, leaning up against the wall. 

“Papy is worried about you.” He grunted to show he was listening. “I know you don’t want to have this conversation again, but it would be nice if you joined us for dinner.” Just then you were both distracted by a knock on the door, Papyrus walked in and shut the door behind him, saving Sans from having to answer.

“Sans, Y/n, Dinner Is Ready!” He walked further into the room next to the both of you. “And I Have Decided To Make This A Mandatory Family Dinner, Now You Have To Come Eat Sans. Nyeh Heh Heh!” He looked so proud of himself you didn’t think Sans would be able to refuse.

“heh, yeah, got me bro.” Turns out you were right. 

As you both stood to leave you bumped into the machine. After both skeletons made sure you were okay you turned to apologize to Sans.

“Sorry for bumping into the machine-thing, I might have messed something up.”

“nah, it’s fine. doesn’t do anything anyway.” He waved it off and you all started to head out. None of you were looking when the machine turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far I would love to hear your opinions. Feel free to give a list of typos or grammar mistakes I made or even suggestions on how to improve my writing.


End file.
